Tale of a Banished Girl
by CreativelyOriginal
Summary: I'm 16 year old noblewoman in the Fire Nation. I always did as I was told. Then one slip up and I'm banished. This is my life as a banished girl.
1. Prologue

The Tale of a Banished Girl

Prologue: One year earlier

How could I be so stupid? Why did I have to open my big mouth? I speak out against the war my nation cause and just like that I'm banished. I wish this war would end so I could go back home.

I have been banished for three months and at the moment I look like an Earth Kingdom peasant.

I walk in to a small clearing shaped like a circle. I sit down trying to keep calm about my banishment. But it's not in a firebender's nature to be calm. I felt my hands grow hot and I punch at a bush. Fire comes out of my fist and the bush quickly goes up in flames. The lit bush quickly lit the one next to it. As soon as I knew it I was surrounded by a circle of flames.

"What have I done?" I whisper. I scream at the top of my lungs. I move to the middle of the circle. I scream again. As soon as I knew it, an arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. My rescuer and I were lifted in the air. He puts me down once were in something like a tree house. I watch as barrels of water are emptied on the fire.

I look at my rescuer. He looks about 15.

"What happened?" He asked softly. I look down. Firebenders are not universally liked. Our arrogant asses just think we are.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I say.

He doesn't suspect anything.

"What's your name then?"

"It's Tysa" **(AN: Tysa's name is pronounced: Ty- sah)**

"I'm Jet." He says.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short but aren't all prologues short. Tell me what you think. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks. **

**Read and Review. **


	2. A piece of Happiness

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. Now time for the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Avatar: The last airbender or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC's.**

* * *

1. A piece of Happiness

"And did you see that soldier's face when Longshot shot him?" Jet said impersonating the Fire Nation soldier's face. Everyone except me cheered. I never liked the recap of our attacks on the Fire Nation soldiers. It made me feel like a traitor but it shouldn't. Its there fault for banishing me. I'm just showing them how I feel about it.

I slowly smile. Trying not to raise any suspicion about where I'm actually from.

"They never would think a bunch of kids would attack them from the trees." I say enthusiastically. Everyone cheered again and Jet smiled at me.

I blush and look down. I've been living with the Freedom Fighters for the last year. And it seems like this war has been getting worse by the day. All my hopes for returning home seem to slow be fading along with the chance of the Avatar ever coming back.

I slowly stand up sneak away from the group. I climb down the tree and run to the nearest cave.

I punch my fist at the cave wall. Fire erupts from my hand. I haven't firebended in months and I'm still pretty good at it. I keep practicing my bending till I hear footsteps.

"Who's there?" I say.

No answer.

"I know you're out there. Who are you?" I say.

No answer.

"I said who's there!" I shout.

A figure then comes out and stands at the entrance of the cave. Crap.

Nova, one of the freedom fighters, stands there with his arms crossed.

"What did you see?" I ask suddenly becoming scared.

"Just enough to know you're a firebender."

All that time I've spent trying to be discrete about my bending. It's all down the drain. I know what happened to mostly everyone who's apart of the Freedom Fighters and what my nation has done to all these people and there families. I have no idea what might happen now that my secret's out.

"I… please don't… are you going…" I don't know what to say.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell your secret. I just came to find you. Jet's looking for you."

"He's looking…. Wait. You're not going to tell?"

Nova sighs. "My mom was an Earth Kingdom peasant and my dad was from the Fire Nation. I guess they must have fallen in love or something. Anyway my dad went to help the earth king as a spy. The Fire Nation found out and killed him and my mom. I was 13. All I'm trying to say, is I know not all firebenders are bad. My dad wasn't."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"One question before we leave."

"What?"

"Are you a firebender like me?"

Nova stands there thinking about what I said. Then he slowly nods.

"I'm not that good though. My dad died before he could really teach me anything." I don't what to say. Since I met Nova, I knew there was something about him. We practically became friends since we first met. Now I know why.

After a moment of silence I speak.

"I could teach you sometime. If you want." Nova's face lights up.

"You would? Thank you."

"Just don't tell my secret."

"Deal."

* * *

When I get back to the tree house I see Jet waiting for me.

"Where have you been? I thought you were captured."

I smile. "Jet you know I'm too good of a fighter to ever be captured."

"Tysa you know could never be as good as me." He teases.

I laugh. "Yea right. You know I can kick your butt."

He smiles. "Prove it then."

Jet swings his hook swords at me.

I quickly lean back. And kick one of the swords out of his hand. I catch it.

"I told you I can fight."

I swing the sword at him. Our weapons lock. And I sweep his leg. I point the sword at him.

"I win." I say smiling.

In a split second Jet's hook sword grabs my ankle and pulls me to the ground. He stands and points the sword at me.

Jet lowers his face to mine and before I know what's happening Jet's lips are on mine. He kisses me softly. And then all too quickly the kiss is over.

"No, I win."

He grins and walks to his room.

I stand up and smile, really smile, for the first time in a year. I haven't been so happy since I've been banished. I walk to my small room still smiling. At least I have this little piece of happiness to hold on to.

* * *

** Thanks for reading. **

**Don't forget to read&reveiw**


End file.
